Blood for Blood - The Birth of a Monster
by fizzlemage
Summary: The story of my warrior Harlin, his turning into a Worgen and how he will deal with it. A potential ongoing story that I will update as inspiration strikes me.


My eyes opened to the sound of thunder as the wooden panels battered against the thin glass pane sitting across from me. Covered in sweat, I pulled the fur lined cover down and swung my legs over the side of the bed planting my feet firmly on the cold wooden floor. I found the energy to pull myself onto my feet and stumble over to the window trying to picture the layout of the room in my hypnotic stupor. "Mmgnn" I grunted as I managed to reach out and close the rogue shutters.  
Turning around I was now slightly more awake and able to navigate my way back to the bed but only to be hit with the sudden realisation that there was nothing but an imprint next to where I sleep. I thought something was off when I hadn't woken up to the warm palm on my chest or the soft breath on my neck. "Luana" I whispered expecting a response from the water closet but nothing returned my call. I walked out onto the landing trying to tune my hearing past the clashing of thunder and rain hammering the sides of the house. "Luana!" I called again down the stairs but was again met with nothing but the creaking of the floorboards and the dim light from the embers that had burned in the fireplace.  
Draping a shirt over my back I tugged my loincloth up lazily making sure that I had at least covered myself in a manner that would be deemed appropriate. I slowly made my way down the stairs, each step accompanied with a creak as I neared the bottom. The cold grew more apparent as I made my way into the living room to find the door swinging outward into the snow. Quickly I fought the wind and rushed over to the door pulling it back with as much strength as I could summon.  
I took a step back and huffed with relief as I turned to pick up the shirt that had deserted me in my effort to close the door. This gave me time to think about the situation as I stuffed an arm into the soft white shirt that Luana usually stole from me to wear to bed and paused for a moment to take in her scent. Snapping back to reality, I was concerned that she was nowhere to be found and with the door wide open. I was overwhelmed with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
An hour had passed as I sat here in the chair kindling the fire to warm myself up when a sudden rattle and clanging noise drew my attention from behind.  
"Harlin I ..."  
"Luana" I interrupted "Where have you been ? I've been worried sick wondering where you had gotten to"  
"I know I can explain just let me..."  
"Is that blood!?" I questioned as I noticed her white dress was spattered across the chest with what appeared to be blood.  
"No...I...er...yes it is but I can tell you..."  
"Are you hurt ? did someone attack you?" I asked turning to grab the dual-sided battle axe that was draped on the wall.  
"No" she shouted tearfully grabbing my arm and pulling me to look at her "There was a man outside who had fallen in the weather, he came knocking a while ago with a gash in his arm and I didn't want to wake you so I slipped downstairs to aid him. Once I had shown him to the village and made sure he was in the hands of someone capable I left and made my way back up here" She wiped a tear from her eye and I took a brief moment to look at her ragged hair, dirty and frayed dress and her small shivering frame and took in just how beautiful she still looked. "But then I...I...I" she stuttered still trying to talk while fighting back tears. I flashed a smile and swiftly approached her throwing my arms around her and pulling her tightly into me.  
"It's ok" I reassured "I was just worried that's all, I immediately imagined the worst and I shouldn't have...I'm sorry."  
She looked up at me blinking another stream of tears down her face and suddenly pressed her lips against mine, I returned her kiss with the same ferocity that she had given me. Dropping my guard the concerned hug relaxed into a gentle caress. As she pulled away bringing the end to our embrace I watched as she turned herself and tugged my arm trying to lead me up the stairs. I followed her gladly as we rushed to the top- even catching my foot on the last stair and stumbling forward. Luana looked me up and down and said with a smile "I believe you're wearing my shirt", wasting no time I tore the buttons open and dropped the shirt at my feet.  
"Come get it" I said closing the door behind me.  
The next morning I awoke with the familiar hand resting on my chest only this time Luana was awake and looking past me. "Morning" I mumbled as I shifted myself to a comfier position. "Morning" she smiled as she turned her attention to me instead. "Are you ok" I asked her with genuine concern.  
"Yes I'm fine, I could use a wash though," she said removing her hand and climbing over me. As she tiredly stretched her way to the water closet I decided it was probably time for me to get up and start my day, I had to make a few visits into town and see my old friend Wallace.  
Fumbling around in the pile of clothes stacked at the bottom of the bed I retrieved a new loincloth and an undershirt, this time I made sure that only I would be wearing it today. Walking across the hall I approached the training dummy I "borrowed" from Wallace one day when he told me "these things won't last the winter, wood's starting to chip and I keep losing me mind over all the bloomin' hay that keeps fallin' out of 'em." I used it to hang my equipment on when I wasn't using it otherwise it would end up like the big pile of clothes back over in the bedroom.  
I yanked down the dark leather jerkin and made sure it was comfortable with the undershirt I had on. Up next was the black breeches and following that my boots. I had no need for my shoulder-guards today as I wasn't training or going out hunting. Returning to the hallway I could hear Luana humming a melody from the water closet as she cleaned herself for whatever activities it was she had planned today.  
"I'm going to see Wallace at the blacksmith. Luana, do you want me to pick you up anything while I am out?"  
"No thanks, I'll be making a trip myself shortly after I've washed there are some bits I need to pick up for myself"  
"Alright well I'll see you later on today, I love you"  
"I love you too" she replied as she continued her humming of a song I'd never heard her sing before.  
Throwing open the door I could see that despite all the rain from last night we still had a thick blanket of snow coating the land for as far as I could make out, I shivered slightly as a gust of cold wind hit my shirt causing it to flutter where it was loose. As I bowed my head to shield my face from the wind I noticed a spatter of dried blood in the snow. This is what Luana must have been talking about last night when she mentioned the stranger who had come knocking seeking aid. It sounded strange at first but after seeing the blood for myself I chalked it up to be a strange occurrence as it wasn't the first time we've had injuries due to the weather.  
The path from our house wound down a hillside and into the outskirts of the city, it was good living out here we had the satisfaction of privacy but we also had the ease of being able to go into the town when we wanted for supplies as it was only a short walk away. I noticed there was a track leading away from the house, the blood was still visible in short amounts but I assume this is where the man my wife was helping seek medical help was stumbling and shuffling around in the snow on his way into the city. What troubled me was the tracks were in a single line with no footprints, almost like someone was dragged rather than assisted. I shook it off and continued my way down the path and made my walk into Gilneas.  
Cobbled streets and narrow passageways had been cleared of most snow to allow easier passing for delivery carriages and passer-by's, some of the older folk also requested they be kept free to make it easier for them to travel. Guards stood watch at the gate boasting dull plate armor and shortswords which I assumed made the armour blush at how feeble and pathetic they were. I'm no warrior yet but the training I've had with Wallace and his students have made me somewhat educated in the art of knowing which armour and weapons are good and where to strike for their weakpoints.  
"Harlin, over here" I heard from my right, I turned to see Marrok our district medic waving me over as his head poked from around his infirmary. "I thought it was you when I saw that on your back, he indicated to my axe that was wrapped in a cloth and tied with leather strips.  
"I'm just on my way to see Wallace for some advice."  
"Oh good give him my regards will you , not seen that old timer for weeks now" This sounded about right , Wallace kept to himself and usually was too busy with his smithing to have any sort of social life other than the company of his "masterpieces" or so he called them, and I wasn't one to argue. "I'm actually glad I ran into you Marrok, did my wife stop by here last night?"  
"She did yes, banging on the door at Light know's what hour of the morning."  
"I apologise for that, I had no idea she had even left the house until she returned, she told me a man had fallen and cut himself, is this true?"  
"She told me the same thing although the wound's on the bloke she brought here weren't caused by no rough and tumble down a rocky hill, oh no these were caused by a beast. Something mauled this poor man and..."  
"I'm sorry a beast you say ? like a wolf or something ?"  
"Maybe but the wounds I've seen prior to this that have been inflicted by wolves are not nearly as brutal as this, poor fella's arm was hanging on by a tendon when I got him on the table, managed to find a few bones snapped and sticking out from his fingers and multiple lacerations to his legs and waist. This was definitely not caused by a fall I can tell you that with certainty"  
"But whatever it was didn't kill him right ? it must have been scared off by something"  
"or someone" Marrok quickly added.  
Would she lie to me? Surely she didn't go head on with a wolf to save this man, I know she is kind hearted and selfless but she'll jump and hide behind me if so much as a house spider crawls its way across the room. I was interrupted by Marrok.  
"Do you want me to have some guards check out the forest around your place? Might make you sleep easier at night."  
"No thank you- I'll have a look around sometime and see if I can't give myself something new to hunt, thank you for telling me this, Marrok" I said outstretching a hand to signal a shake  
"Other hand friend" he said indicating to the bandage that was neatly wrapped around his left hand.  
"What happened to your hand?" I asked.  
"Funny thing that is , when I was poking around trying to see if my new tenant had any more wounds to his head and neck area" He started unwrapping the bandage to what I expected would be a cut or a small gash from something.  
"The poor bastard took a bite out of me" he laughed as he peeled the bandage back from his hand to reveal the sunken marks of what looked to be a mixture of fangs and regular teeth, the flesh was peeled back and bruised pulsating small trickles of blood out of the holes with each thump of his heartbeat. "Must have been due to shock" he explained as I snapped back to concentrating on what he was saying. "Didn't stay awake for much longer after that so I did what I could with him and now he's resting in bed."  
"I'm sorry for your injury Marrok, I'll do my best to find out what did this to him and see its head mounted above my fireplace."  
"That's the spirit, just don't go getting yourself killed," he laughed as I waved a goodbye to him and stepped back out into the snow.  
I took a moment to myself to reflect on the information that was just revealed to me and had more than a hundred questions rushing through my mind that I was desperate to find out. I decided it would have to wait until later as I had to see Wallace and have my axe sharpened, his shop wasn't much further away now as I had lost track of how much distance I had covered trying to answer all the questions in my head. Coming to a bride that crossed me over a frozen river I could see the familiar sign 'Wallie's Workshop'. I've told him countless times to change it to something more intimidating but he insists that the best in the trade have no reason to brag about it.  
The door was open and I was overcome with a rushing heat that made my eyes water after just coming in from the cold. Clank, clank, clank was the only sound other than a loud hissing noise that could be heard as I navigated my way around all the pieces of armor and scraps of metal he had lying on the floor.  
"That's a bloody health hazard that is, you old kook," I said trying to draw his attention from the anvil.  
"Harlin, I was wondering when my overconfident amateur would show up."  
"Well you know what they say don't you, 'a novice teaching a novice wont achieve great things will it?'" We both laughed as he punched my shoulder. "Good to see you lad."  
"And to you Wally, what are you working on here then? Something or nothing?"  
"Just making a few swords up for a new squadron of guards said to be showing up later today."  
"Yeah right, just another reason for you to take of your shirt isn't it, no wonder there's hardly anyone in here," I said with a taunting smile.  
"Yeah, yeah, get on with what your here for. I need to finish making these blades up, there is a spot by the grindstone over there if your wanting to sharpen that masterpiece I gave you."  
"Yes sir," I said giving him a false salute and walking over to the grindstone.  
I removed the bundle from my back and set it down onto the table to untie the bindings I had wrapped it in. As I pulled the cloth down from the head of the axe, I was met with a blinding shimmer as the light from the furnace caught the edge of it. The blade curved round at the top and continued its arch all the way to the other side where it looped and met its counterpart on the other side of the pole. The hilt was beautifully crafted and had various metal knobs and spikes for you to rest your fingers between for the sake of giving you a better grip.  
I lifted the axe, resting the hilt gently in one hand and used my other hand to steady the blade halfway up. Lowering the blade end of the axe onto the grindstone began to produce a flurry of golden yellow sparks with the occasional flash of white that would dance between them. "Good Harlin, keep it up and you'll be putting me out of business in no time" I was too far concentrated to look away from my task as I needed this blade to be in optimal condition if I ever needed it.  
Eventually my work was finished and I tied it back into the cloth and swung it over my shoulder before saying my goodbyes to Wallace. "See you next week Harlin, don't forget to practice your sweeps more, can't have Carrie besting you again can we?"  
"Don't worry, she won't be the one bragging next week I can assure you of that," I said leaving the building. The familiar cold had returned and this time I had the warmth of the forge to keep me going for a while.  
By the time I had reached home It had already started to snow again and soon turned into a blizzard fortunately I had just made my final climb up the hill to my home to rest by the warmth of the fire for the night. Luana greeted me from the window with her faded black hair that curled over her shoulders meeting her chest that was now covered with a long white robe similar to the one she was wearing last night, but only this time there was no blood coating it. And then it hit me, all the questions came rushing back and the uneasy feeling I had in my stomach returned to greet me.  
I opened the door and was rushed by Luana who gave me a tight squeeze as I hear her mention something about having a long day and missing me. "How was your day my ferocious warrior?" I swallowed the unease and returned to her.  
"It was ok, actually , apart from the blizzard but I only just caught the beginning of it as I got home."  
"I'll throw some more wood on the fire for us to sit by and you can tell me about your day." I placed my axe on the hanger I had made in the wall and looked forward to warming myself up and hearing what Luana had been up to today.  
Ash flew fiercely into the air as the fresh piece of wood I had cut a few days prior made contact with the roaring fire we had going. Mesmerised by the synchronised dancing of the flames I was startled when Luana snuck up behind me and threw her arms around me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "So want to hear what I've been doing today ? I bet it's not as exciting as your day in the city."  
"I bet it was," I said lying back on the rug and putting both hands underneath my head to use them as a pillow.  
"Well," she said climbing over me and resting her head on my chest. "I met up with Tabitha up near the farmlands and she's been having some issues with her cattle going missing."  
"Missing?" I questioned running a hand through her hair.  
"Yes it's the strangest thing, one night she locks them all up in the pen and the next night the door is wide open with no sign of forced entry."  
"That's strange , maybe you should tell the guards about it and have them look over the farm for a night."  
"I tried telling her that but she became all defensive saying she would sort it out on her own."  
"Doesn't she have a husband who can help her deal with it?" I asked.  
"Well sort of, her husband Berric was supposed to be on a trip with a few of his friends from back home and was supposed to be back four days ago…"  
"Is everything ok?"  
"She doesn't know, I've been going to her house to keep her company while she waits on any news from her husband, but she hasn't had anything as of yet." Her voice fell to a whisper as she became tired from our ongoing conversation. "Have you had any word from the man you took to see Marrok?" I had no reply as I tilted my head to see she had fallen asleep and was breathing softly into the crevice of my neck. I adjusted myself to her weight and closed my eyes slipping into a relaxing well-needed rest.  
A large crash pulled me from my slumber as I quickly jumped to my feet. I could see the door was again wide open, this time forced off its hinges and crushed into the wall like someone had kicked it open. A large trail of blood smeared its way out of the house and into the pitch black with nothing to guide it but the snow. "LUANA!" I shouted panicking as I couldn't find her. A piercing howl caught my attention as I suddenly burst with adrenaline and lunged for the axe I had earlier placed on the wall.  
Looking out of the door I could see the stain of blood trail its way around the back of the house with what appeared to be entrails and big lumps of black fur. I picked up a piece of the fur and rubbed it between thumb and forefinger, it's texture was similar to fine silk in parts and then as I worked my way to the center of the cluster I felt a prickle hit my finger and noticed it had become hard like the bristles of a brush. Following the trail to the back of the house I noticed our basement door was open and strewn over the wall and fencepost was the decapitated remains of what looked to be a traveler.  
Separated at the torso I noticed the skin around his waist was jagged and flayed like something had chewed at it or raked it with talons or claws. This person's face was too badly damaged to know if I knew them or not but from what I could tell, the gaping bite wound in his side that reveled a broken piece of rib was of a similar shape to the bite that Marrok had shown me earlier. There was a trail of bloody paw prints leading up to the forest and disappearing into the night. Whatever it was, I couldn't have it putting more travelers or Luana in danger so I set off after the trail to find out what had mangled this passer-by.  
The snow was tainted with the footsteps of whatever was out here and I was determined to find it. My vision was impaired by the lack of any source of light and I was sure whatever was out here had to be able to have a better view in the dark than I did. The footsteps just seemed to carry on forever into the night until I finally reached a stopping point, a point where the footsteps just seemed to vanish into nothing. I noticed I had been foolish enough to run into an open area circled by tree's arching high up over me. I was shocked to find there was no response.  
I gripped the axe on my back and held it out in front of me, ready for any attacker that may want to be carved into confetti. The sound of footsteps was coupled with animalistic panting; the only other sound being the thumping of my heart hammering away against my ribcage. "LUANA!" I shouted again, trying to gain some form of response from the creature lurking around me "LUA..-." A sudden jolt of pain raced down my shoulder as I turned my gaze onto the black figure latching onto my shoulder. Its head shook from side to side as I could feel the teeth scraping and cracking my bone. I let out a loud roar as I lifted my axe and slammed the hilt as hard as I could into this beast's skull. The enemy whimpered as the hollow thud sound made from my assault caused it to unlatch its jaw and stumble backward. Blood streamed out of my shoulder spraying warmly over my face as I failed to grasp the severity of the situation.  
I turned to look at the creature to see it standing on two legs and hunching over, its frame was small and nimble but it's entire body was covered in the same colour fur I had found from the path. Its fangs became apparent when it snarled in my honour. I quickly had to side step the lunge it made at me but my sustained injury caused me to become tired and dazed, I was losing too much blood and it would only be a matter of time before I found myself decorating these woods like the poor bastard back at the house.  
I was unable to wield my axe with both hands so I had to drag it along the ground and muster as much strength as I could to be able to swing it with the only arm I had left in working condition. I was ready to do everything in my power to put an end to this beast and I took my stance ready to intercept the next attack made and slice this beast from hind to head. The next attack came as predicted and I was able to swing my axe in front of myself to guard against the frenzied swipes from this animals razor like claws. Acting quickly I shuffled my hand to the center of the pole and loaded a canister of strength into my right arm, quickly I pummeled forward landing another heavy blow directly into the beasts face also pressing its own claws into its head as it tried its best to match my strength and prevent my attack. Blood smeared all over the beast's face and I knew I was as equally matched on the battlefield as this hulking abomination that was trying to flay me open and leave me to drain into the snow.  
My eyes dropped to a flicker of silver that was tightly clinging to the beast's throat and my mind suddenly flashed back to the day I bought Luana a necklace that looked the exact same- right down to the floral pattern that decorated the outside. Had this animal killed my beloved...? No surely not, the way the necklace choked the creature meant it wouldn't have been able to wear the chain of it's own free will, unless this animal...was my beloved.  
Suddenly the beast darted forward pouncing into the air and knocking me to the ground. In my error, I dropped the axe to the floor and the snow swallowed it, blocking it from my vision. The abomination was now bearing down at me, teeth beared and eyes focusing on my neck. I was staring death in the face so I tried the only thing I could think of.  
"Luana, I called not knowing if she was in there, or if it was even her or just me hallucinating from loss of blood. The creature hesitated in its assault and looked me directly in the eyes. "Luana," I said again as my vision blurred and my eyes fell heavy. "Luana, I need you to..." Everything began to fade into darkness and my eyes shut themself "Lua..."  
I awoke in a room bathed in darkness to the sound of a woman crying. Expecting to wince in pain as I pulled myself into a sitting position I noticed that my wound had more or less healed. "Luana, is that you?" I said through squinted eyes. "HARLIN!" she shouted as she turned to look at me. "I can't believe you're awake!"  
"What happened out there? WHAT WAS THAT?!" I shouted demanding answers for the lies I had been told.  
"I don't know what it is" Her answer startled me, how could she not know why she was turning into a beast and slaughtering people.  
"A few weeks ago I was attacked by something when I was making my way back from Tabitha's house"  
"Why didn't you tell me anything!" I demanded.  
"When I woke up the next morning there was no wound, nothing to show that I had been attacked, so I figured It was just a dream, but lately I've been waking up nude and covered in blood with no answer for it. It's like I'm sat watching myself go about these actions and I can't stop myself. Half the city is out there fighting the people who've been turned into beasts. I brought you down here to keep us out of harm's way for the time being."  
"What do you mean turned into?"  
"Anyone bitten by a beast then themselves become a beast."  
"You took a right big chunk out of me… does that mean I'll be forced to roam around doing what it is you and the rest of them do?"  
"Unfortunately yes and for that I am sorry, but those people out there who have been bitten are still people like you and me, they can't help what has happened to them anymore than you or I can. Some people can control the change, others turn after some sort of trigger."  
"A trigger?"  
"Yes- a trigger, something to force you into changing" This was all so much to try and take in , suddenly I was one of these beasts and I had no way of telling when I'd change or the kind of damage I would end up doing. "I don't have a lot of time to explain much more because we need to move, Wally is one of us and he's providing refuge to those of us who don't want to embrace what we have become."  
"Wally too… just how many people that I know have been turned into these things?"  
"More than you think," A voice came from the top of the basement and I turned my head to see who it was.  
"Marrok!" Luana called out.  
"Let me guess, the bite you got from the patient?" I said looking up at Marrok.  
"'Fraid so, and my name is Osmon." A grumbled voice peered from behind Marrok as one of these creatures stood there and met my gaze.  
"Osmon will help escort us into the city so we aren't attacked by any of the creatures," Marrok said reassuringly. I pulled myself up onto my feet and followed Luana to the stairs, after all, what choice did I have?  
Seeing the bright light from the outside world stung my eyes and I reached out to grab hold of Luana so I could steady myself.  
"We can take the cliff side alley and enter the city right next to Wallace's place," Osmon stated as we darted in a steady formation. "By the time anyone can see us we will more than likely be at our destination." Questions raced in my mind but as the city approached I had no time to bring anything up, I had to go along with the plan and make sure I made it out of this alive.  
Looking on to the city from the hill I could see it had turned into a warzone, the streets littered with bodies from both sides caught my eye as It took me a moment to absorb just how bad this was. I was falling behind the others who were already making a descent into the city.  
"Harlin come on!" Marrok shouted.  
I caught up with the group and we made our way to the fence behind Wally's Workshop.  
"Alright, everyone over now and be quick about it," Osmon demanded as we all vaulted over the fence and headed to the back door of the building. Osmon knocked with three loud bangs to signal the people inside to let us in. The door swung open after the second knock revealing a room cluttered with bodies, people with gashes across their midriff, entrails just spewing out and strung around the room. I noticed a familiar face, Wallace was lying in the corner skewered by the same blades he made for the very same soldiers who carried out the order of his murder. A tear made its way down my face as I knelt beside my fallen friend.  
"We don't have time to mourn our losses, we have to keep moving before they find us. Everyone grab a weapon and let's make our way out of the city." Osmon had become a strong pawn in holding the group together, we hadn't been in the thick of the battle- which I for one was glad, we had been on the outskirts of the town as the majority of the war was raging on inside. Osmon told me that the majority of the creatures had been slain and some had even sided with the humans to rat out the rest of their brethren just to save their own hides. Osmon ordered us to follow him to a basement underneath a nearby tavern to look for anymore survivors that we could add to our party.  
Around the corner we approached the Inn, making much needed use of the alleyways and the backs of buildings to shield us from any soldiers that may be searching nearby.  
"Alright, everyone down here" Osmon said waiting for the rest of us to make our way down before joining us himself. We all huddled up in a dark room as best we could; there was no sign of anyone else with us that we could tell. "As some of you know we are losing this war and sooner or later we are going to be found by the soldiers and executed in a public display to any creatures who are hiding in the crowd. I am sorry to say but I am one of those who has taken up the offer put forward by the humans.  
We all stopped and looked at Osmon, "You...you traitor," Marrok spat as he turned his turned his head up to look Osmon in the eyes. "All this time and you've been running us into a trap? And I take it if we don't side with you and the humans you're going to what, kill us?"  
"I won't hesitate to do what I must to protect myself." Luana was silent, she looked at me as a tear gathered in the corner of her eye as she took my hand in hers and interlocked our fingers. "I won't let you take me to those bastards , those who would sooner see us killed than work with us or help us cure ourselves!" Marrok looked ready for a battle as he drew a dagger from his boot but by the time he had already returned to his standing position Osmon was already upon him.  
He clasped a hand around his neck and slammed him against the wall with such force that it rattled the nearby armor rack. "I'll give you one last chance Marrok, side with us or forfeit your life."  
"I'll never side with cowardly traitors who turn their back on their own kind and as for my life, it was forfeit the moment I opened my door to you." With that Marrok plunged the dagger as hard as he could into Osmon's side summoning a mighty roar. Teeth bearing wide and sharp Osmon clamped down on Marrok's throat encasing near enough his entire throat before slamming his jaw closed and ripping his head backwards.  
Marrok's throat tore open sending thick jets of blood in streams over Osmon and the room that we had taken refuge in. Osmon spat a chunk of flesh to the floor and held Marrok as best he could against all of his flailing and stuttering. Marrok turned his head in our direction trying to mouth something to us but was cut short by his loss of blood. A large pool formed below Marrok as his eyes glazed into nothingness and his flailing ceased. Satisfied with his work, Osmon threw the lifeless corpse into a pile of boxes on the other side of the room and turned his attention to Luana and me.  
"Do I need to do the same to the both of you or will you come with me and surrender to the king?" Luana looked at me with a look of desperation and having to answer fast I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and looked at Osmon. "I guess we don't have a choice anymore do we? We'll come willingly."  
"That's what I like to hear, follow me" he demanded, wiping the blood from his chin.  
As we reached the top of the stairs, it had become obvious that we had been followed by the king's soldiers as there was hundreds filling the courtyard that was now void of any signs of beast like activity.  
"Osmon" a voice called from across the courtyard.  
"General Rodyn, Sir," Osmon took up a proud stance, but no sooner had the general reached him his blade was already protruding its way out of his back. Osmon and the general both shared a look as the life drained from his eyes.

"Thanks' for your service Osmon but the executions will be the same for all of the beast scum- you just get the easy way out!" Osmon slumped forward impaling himself on the general's sabre even further than he already was. The general lowered his blade allowing Osmons corpse so slide off the sword and meet the cold cobbled floor.  
"As for those two," he said pointing a burning finger at Luana and me. Take them away to be executed."

* * *

After the bag was removed from my head all the cheering and clapping I could hear was revealed to be a courtyard stocked full of people like cattle, mindlessly watching as helpless people were being slaughtered. They had set up gallows to hang the remaining creatures and be rid of the curse once and for all. I was stood with a bunch of other prisoners who had their hands bound with cloth behind their backs. I couldn't find Luana anywhere since we had been separated after the bags were placed over our heads.  
The crowd roared as another body was dropped and its neck broken. The prisoners lined up one by one on the stairs to the gallows as they would be lead on and hung one by one until there was no more. I guess I was in the waiting room stood here watching as people would lose their life in an instant and not have any kind of say in the matter.

"It's time we make a stand against these foul beasts, let today be the day we cleanse Gilneas and reclaim what they tried to take from us!" The general stood proud on the stage as the crowds cheered his name. "Bring on the next bunch of bodies!"  
As they individually reached the rope that would effectively cease their existence, the bags were removed from their heads. Scanning each person on stage I was overcome with a look of sheer terror as my beloved Luana was stood at the very end of the platform sobbing her heart out without anyone to wipe away the tears. Her hands were bound like the rest of the prisoners and she could do nothing and neither could I as the noose was draped around her neck. Our eyes met for a brief moment as tears began to stream down my face, more so than the tears she had spilled.  
I tried to call but my voice had frozen, my body and mind in shock knowing there was nothing I could do...not a single thing. Luana looked toward me blinking the tears away from her eyes and as the general reached the climax of his prissy little speech about honour and duty she mouthed the three words that would single handedly bring an entire city to its knee's "I...love...you"  
The lever was pulled as her body was dropped; the bone chilling snap was all I could hear as her lifeless shell swung horrifyingly until her flailing came to a halt. Her eyes still looking at me and the trickle of blood that worked its way down her chin caused me to roar out  
"LUANAAAAAA!" My jaw extended teeth piercing my gums, bending over in a fit of rage my entire body became covered in hair and in the blink of an eye, I had added a few inches to my height. Claws shot out of my hand as the bones contorted in cracked themselves to a new shape. I had become one of them.  
Before anyone had the time to react, my bindings had snapped in the heat of the transformation and as just as fast as I had changed I unsheathed the sword from the guards belt to my left and flicked it across his throat. After a brief second, the skin split- emanating a typhoon of crimson that covered me and the soldier behind me. My eyes quickly adjusted to the intrusion of blood and the soldier behind who had become coated in his fellow soldier's gore released his grasp on the prisoner he was supposed to be keeping detained. Pulling the sword from his sheathe I now wielded two blades and began to skewer the soldier, lifting him high into the air before throwing him off of the end of my blade and into another bunch of soldiers who also released their prisoners.  
"What is going on over there?! GUARDS- GET THIS SITUATION UNDER CONTROL!" But it was already too late, all the prisoners who could transform at their own will did so breaking the bindings they had and allowing them to enact havoc on the crowd that moments earlier had been cheering the cause of murdering them.  
During my frenzied onslaught of decapitating soldiers left, right and center I began to run low on adrenaline and knew if I kept this up I would be joining my beloved- which at this point made sense considering everything had been taken from me. A rogue blade found its way into my chest and I was knocked backwards. Falling to my knees, I dropped a blade and covered the gash with my free arm to stop the blood rushing out into the street. Suddenly a hand reached down onto my shoulder and I turned blade ready to impale the scum who would dare to lay a hand on me.  
"STOP I mean no harm", it was another creature like me who had broken his bonds and joined in with the massacre. "I want to thank you for saving us and I also see you have suffered a serious injury. Come with me, we can escape this place. I know somewhere we can go!"  
"I can't just leave these people- we have to finish what we have started!"  
"The battle is already won my friend, they have suffered too many losses. It's only a matter of time before the general falls and the newly turned beasts rise up to seek out the king. You can't do anymore fighting in your condition, the notion of it is just absurd. Let's get moving we can discuss our next plan of action when we find somewhere safe."  
I rose to my feet and leant on the stranger who had offered me aid. "The name's Luka by the way."  
"Harlin."  
"Pleasure to meet you friend, let's get out of here."


End file.
